1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of concrete vibrators for processing wet concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete vibrators are offered in a variety of combinations. Some of the offerings are described in the patents, while others are simply commercially available.
While the patented and commercially available devices fulfill there respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a concrete vibrator that provides the advantages of the present invention as described later herein.